Spread The Hinata Love
by Glass Petals
Summary: Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, and Neji all go on vacation to a island off the coast of the Fire country. What will happn you say? LOve and Choas rule over the vacation as the oddest things happen. Couples: NarutoXHinata, NejiXIno SasukeXSakura
1. Chapter 1: THe departure

**Hey this is my first fanfic tell me if its any good thx )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto at all**

**Spread the Hinata Love!**

**Chapter 1**

**The departure**

**Hinata woke up to see her big alarm clock glare at her. She glared back, this continued for a few minutes tell it begin to beep. Hinata grabbed it and bit into it and tore off I part of it the spitting it out…..j/k she just threw it at the wall. Unfortunately it went though the wall and into Neji's room and hit him in the face.**

**Neji's face turned red "Hinata!" he yelled in rage. Hinata then got out of bed and into her bathroom. She turned on the shower, got undressed and stepped in. The warm relaxing water rushing down her back woke and claimed her down. 10 minutes later she got out. Got a towel and dried off and got dressed. She those a tight white shirt with purple short sleeves. To finish it off got a pair of tight jeans to show that butt she knew every guy loved. She dried her hair then begins to brush it. Her hair was now to her shoulder blades and was wavy. She then got her bag of cloths for the trip and went off to meet Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, and Neji at the bridge where team seven used to wait for Kakashi. As she was walking she felt so happy about her friends, herself, and the trip with them. Hinata is 16 now and she has changed herself quite a bit. She wasn't shy anymore she was always also up for a callage, she had tons of friends and was now skinny like Ino skinny yet skinny but not too skinny. She was so happy she was outgoing, loud like Naruto, but not annoying like Naruto. Every guy in Konoha wanted her as a girlfriend, but she had her eyes set to Naruto.**

**"Hey Hinata hurry up!" shouted Sakura form the bridge. Hinata looked at the sky and smiled.**

**"Be right there!" she yelled back. She ran over to her and the rest of the crew.**

**"Wow Hinata trying to show off your chest?" teased Ino who was also wearing a tight shirt.**

**Hinata smiled "Shut up" she giggled.**

**"Well are we ready?" asked the purple-haired ninja leaning on the bridge.**

**"I guess so let's go!" yelled Naruto as he begins to skip towards a boat docked at the harbor down town. Hinata also begin to skip with Naruto. When she was at his side she grabbed his hand. Naruto looked at their hands and blushed. The rest of them followed Ino and Sakura chatting, Saskue and Neji talking about how weird their vacation is gonna be with them.**

**Soon they reached the boat. It was very fancy and nice looking. When they got on it "ahs" and "owes" where all u could here form them. They got all together and found there rooms and put their stuff there and went to the café to eat.**

**When the ship begin to leave 5 dark things jumped on board but nobody knows who (muhahahacoughcough sry).**

**YaY over was it good I promise it'll get more exciting later on ok please review. Chapter 2 should be up tomorrow or so.**


	2. Chapter 2:Scary people

Yea! Chapter 2! Hope u all like please review! THX) Thx for support! 3

Chapter 2 

**Scary People!**

On the boat they were eating their wonderful food at a 6-seat circle table. It was Hinata next to Naruto next to Sasuke next to Sakura next to Ino next to Neji next to Hinata. Then they heard weird noises coming from a large box by their table.

"**Ow! Something is stuck up my butt!" yelled a voice.**

"**Hey! Someone bit me!" yelled another voice.**

"**Will you all just shut up all ready." Screamed another voice.**

"**Whatever Ms. Fan!" yelled another voice.**

"**Don't make my kick yo'll ass!" yelled another voice.**

"**Tsk Tsk….. How troublesome…" said another voice calmly.**

"**How would you like it to have something stuck up your ass!" yelled a voice**

**Then the box exploded and 5 ninjas lay there. Lee with the end of Temari's fan stuck up his ass, Tenten with Akamaru (is that how u spell it?) biting on to her leg, Shikamaru just chillin staring at the sky and Kiba about to fight Temari. Hinata and her crew just stared at them with scary blank stares. Lee and his fellows stared back with scared stares.**

"**What the hell are you guys doing on the ship!" shouted Ino with a scared "I'm about to kill u" face.**

"**We wanted to come too" said Temari as she scratched her neck and sweatdroped. **

**Hinata crossed her arms "Yea right you just came abroad to get free tickets to see the Katara (my own character** **)) concert!" said Hinata.**

"**Wow how'd you get Katara tickets!" asked Naruto surprised as can be.**

"**Katara is Neji and mine's cousin." Hinata pointed out.**

"**She's telling the truth." Agreed Neji.**

"**Wow all-some your cousins with the best rock/pop star around all-some!" said Lee with a high-pitched hyper voice (does that make any sense lol). **

"**So that is why you came." Snorted Sakura.**

"**No! Really we wanted to come too, to hang with u guys." Said Kiba.**

**Ino walked over to Shikamaru and looked at him. Still staring at the sky. Ino sat on his stomach really hard. Shikamaru let out a grunt and Ino poked him on the nose.**

"**Is that true Shika?" asked Ino.**

**Shikamaru looked at her chest. " Yup its all true." Said Shikamaru.**

"**Say it to my face not my boobs!" yelled Ino. Everybody at her table began to laugh. Hinata pounded the table with her fist. Then she kept doing that a few seconds later the table lift up and hit Neji in the face. He went up into the air and arched back down on the side of the ship. Hinata looked up and saw that she did that. She looked at Naruto, Naruto looked at her and they began laughing even harder. Hinata just threw herself into Naruto and kept laughing. They were both in a crying state now (it was that funny to them.) Well besides them Sakura and Sasuke had left the table. Where they go? They went to the side of the ship far away from the rest of the crew. **

**Sakura was looking at the water seeing her future with Sasuke in it. It was: Sakura on the dance floor of a club with Sasuke at her side. They looked at each other and Sakura got the message and went in front of him and put her ass on his shaft and begins to move, Sasuke begin moving in a circular motion. Loving every bit did Sakura. She felt so hot her hair was now to her shoulder blades like Hinata's, but was straight and not wavy. With that she unearthed a ponytail form her pocket of her pants (which where short shorts (jean too)) and put her hair in a ponytail.**

**Now cooler they kept going. **

**End of vision (sry if u wanted more but this is teen if u want I can up it to M but that's only gonna happen by vote)**

**Sasuke ran his fingers through Sakura's hair (it's the same as in the vision).**

"**Sakura you're so beautiful." Said Sasuke slowly. Sakura blushed then Sasuke leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. It was short but forever for Sakura.**

**Back to the rest of the crew. Naruto and Hinata still laughing but now on the floor. Neji just got back form being hit by the table. Ino was hitting Shikamaru for not getting his eyes off her boobs (hehe). Then Hinata got up.**

"**Time to be not messing around." Said Hinata in a seireus voice. " You guys can come along to." With that the other five all let out help yelps and everybody went to their rooms and slept.**

**YAY finshed chapter 2 next chapter tomarrow or saturday ok did u like plz reveiw! **


	3. Chapter 3:Ino and Neji get 2 hav fun

Hey there! Thx for wonderful reviews you all make me so happy). Well here it is!

Chapter 3

Ino and Neji's turn to have fun

The next morning Ino woke up and walked down the hallway to the café to it eat breakfast. After she left the hallway Temari walked down the hallway waving her fan to get rid of the "Ino-pig" smell of Ino. Neji walked towards Temari to get to his room (the hallway is were their rooms are) sadly Neji's head got stuck in Temari's fan as she was waving it.

Temari started to wave the fan faster to get his fat head out.

Neji's feet were hitting the wall ever time she waved to the left. His head didn't budge so Temrai started to bang his head agnist the way by waving the fan faster and harder. His head would bang agnist the wall then his feet would bang agnist the opposite wall. But it still wouldn't come out so Temari began to scream frantically ever time some part of his body would hit the wall.

So she sped up the waving and the banging. Then Nji's head broke through the wall. Unfortenlly it was Lee's room where his head broke through. Lee saw the head go in and out he thought real hard. Then decided it was an alien trying to kill them all. So Lee began to kick the head with his spritful youth kicks.

Then his feet broke through the opposite wall. Sadly it was Kiba's room and Akamaru saw his legs. By seeing them he thought they were bacon strips. So Akamaru jumped for those bacon strips and bit down on them real hard; he wasn't gonna let Kiba get any of them.

Now with Lee kicking Akamaru biting And Temari banging him agnist 2 walls Neji began to scream really loud. Lee thought he was calling for more alien scum so Lee's kicks became faster and harder. Akamaru thought the bacon was calling for more dogs so he bit faster and harder.

Ino was having breakfast with Sakura and Hinata. She heard Neji screaming, Temari screaming, Lee screaming something about alien scum, and Kiba yelling at Akamaru for eating the bacon strips. But what really set her on panic mode was Neji's screaming so she ran to the hallway the 3 scared ninjas and the screaming ninja were.

Ino saw what Temari was doing to her future boyfriend and ran towards her (Temari's back). When Ino got in range she grabbed Temari's head and banged it agnist her knee then throwing Temari though the wall into Lee's room.

Ino ran to Neji, who had fell on the floor, and pulled his head out of the fan. Neji looked at the blonde.

"Thank you Ino" smiled Neji as he got up and bolted through the wall to Lee's room. Lee saw that the alien was Neji and began to scream. Neji ran towards Lee, Lee kicked towards his head. He saw that Neji wasn't there but behind him suddenly Neji rammed his side into throwing him forward. Neji with great speed got in front of Lee and punched him in the face. The blow forced Lee into a back flip stage. In the middle of it Neji made powerful blows to the pressure points of Lee's back. Lee went flying into the wall and got stuck. Lee fell down to his knees and began to bow down to Neji the great.

Neji then bolted out of Lee's busting through the wall into Kiba's across the hall also busting through the wall.

Neji ran towards Kiba then dropped to the ground (still on his feet) and did a sweeping kick knocking Kiba off his feet. Still in the air, Neji grabbed Kiba's feet and began swinging him ever-which way. Then he swung Kiba into the wall were Neji's feet were (during the fan waving). Once half of Kiba was in his room and the other half in the hall Neji began to run up the wall. The wall was crushing against Kiba's side then Neji just threw Kiba against another wall of Kiba's room.

Meanwhile, Ino ran towards Temari and punched her in the chest. Temari flew across the room into the end wall of Lee's room. Even though Ino was the strongest konuchi (female ninja, I know spelled entirely wrong) in Konoha she knew Temari was the strongest konuchi of the sand village. Temari leaped towards Ino and pulled a fist back to get ready for the attack. Ino did the same, when the two konuchis were in range they unleashed their fist. The two blondes' fist met in midair. The blows were so stronger cakura (spelled right yes or no idk) could be seen making back-to-back crescents of cakura. Temari then grabbed Ino's other wrist and swung her into the hallway. Ino bounced off the wall with her legs towards Temari. Ino did a front flip but stopped when her feet were facing Temari instead of her head. She began to spin into a needle of cakura. She was spinning at a speed unknown to ninjas towards Temari. Temari jumped out of the way but it still hit her legs. Temari went flipping when it hit her legs with such force. Temari landed on her feet so did Ino.

"Wait! Ino this is supposed to be a vacation!" Yelled Temari.

Ino stared at the beat up Temari. "Oooooo yea I forgot" She giggled.

Temari looked at her and sighed in sadness about how much weirder this is gonna get.

Neji and Ino walked out of the room holding hands to the side of the boat so they could talk in private. Temari walked out wondering what they're gonna do about the walls they smashed which was a lot. 'O well screw it like I care.' Thought Temari.

"I feel so sorry I couldn't get there faster for you Neji." Said Ino sadly.

"Its ok it got me woke up though and I didn't mind beatin Kiba's and Lee's ass ether." Said Neji happily as they began to laugh.

"I-I…. I love you Neji." Said Ino sacredly.

Neji smiled " I love you too Ino Yamanaka." Said Neji with a soft voice. With that Ino got up and sat on Neji's lap face to face. Ino leaned her head forward then kissed Neji on the lips. Neji looked at her and they kissed again but this time it was longer. It turned into making out and they held each in their arms never to let go of their love. Ino had her arms around his mid-back and Neji had his arms around her neck.

Ino wished this kiss would never end Neji vowed right then and there to always protect his love with his life till the end of time. They stopped and Ino looked at him in the eye and they hugged one more time then got up.

"Want to get some dinner?" Asked Neji in a loving voice.

Ino smiled "Totally" Ino said in a happy voice. They then walked to the café and found a table and had a fantastic dinner with each other.

YAY done. This one took a long time but im happy about it, did I get to crazy with the Neji Temari thing lol! O Well plz review!


	4. Chapter 4:Pimp My Temari

**Hey there! Sry I haven't updated in a little Ok my turn to shut up here u go!**

**Spread The Hinata Love**

**Chapter 4**

**Pimp My Temari**

**It was the 4th day on the ship now. Hinata got up form her wonderful stuff bed. When she was up she saw someone in her bed. She leaned down to remove the covers to she who it was.**

**It was Naruto!**

"**Naruto what the hell are you doing in my bed?" giggled Hinata…. And blushing!**

"**I had a scary dream." Said the frighten Naruto.**

"**And what was it." Asked Hinata.**

"**That Neji would hurt me." He said shaking over words.**

"**Why would he do that?" Asked Hinata.**

"**Because I want to go out with you. And he might not like that." Said Naruto now on the verge of wetting Hinata's bed.**

"**I'm your right me and Neji do have a stronger relationship then before when he hated me now he particlly thinks I'm his sister now. Don't worry if he does I'll get there first and pound him to the ground." Said Hinata as she leaned closer to Naruto.**

"**O-ok" Said Naruto not so frighten anymore.**

**Hinata leaned closer and grabbed his chin lightly and moved it up a little and kissed him on the lips. When it was finished she was still dangously close to his face.**

"**Sleep in my bed again and I will pound you into the ground. Also I'll go out with you if you let me fight you once to test my skills." Said Hinata.**

**Hinata was at the exit of her room. "O and I always loved sense we were genin (is that how u spell it)." Said Hinata as she walked out of her room.**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto walked out of her room looking at her walk away.**

'**_Damn so hot' _thought Naruto. He had a little nosebleed and Neji saw him. **

**Neji walked over to him and put his hand on Naruto's neck and pinned him against a wall. **

"**Don't look at my cousin that way bitch!" Said Neji.**

**Sunndnly Hinata appeared on the ceiling face to face with Neji and a kunai to his neck (she was hanging upside down). **

"**Neji were you about to kill my boyfriend?" Said the Hyuuga heiress.**

"**Ah..um" Was all that could come out of Neji's mouth. He released Naruto and walked away. Hinata jumped down in front of Naruto. **

**She turned towards him. "Want to get some breakfast." Asked Hinata.**

"**Sure" Said Naruto as they walked off together.**

**

* * *

**

**Temari woke up and got out of bed. She walked out of her room to she Shikamaru also walking out of his room.**

"**Wanna get breakfast Shika?" Asked Temari.**

"**Sure. Will you carry me?" Asked Shikamaru lazily.**

"**No but I will love?" Said Temari.**

"**Sure" He said as he snapped his fingers and a cloud appeared and he jumped on. "Ok let's go." He said as the cloud began to fly at a very slow speed. Temari followed her lazy boyfriend to the café to eat.**

**

* * *

**

**Ino and Neji were already there. They would get up really early to do their hair together. Hinata and Naruto were now there and saw something.**

"**Look were gonna get there soon maybe a few hours!" Yelled Hinata.**

**Everybody screamed in exciment. Then the captain of the ship came.**

"**Your wrong lass more like 1 hour!" yelled the captain.**

"**We had a captain?" Asked Naruto.**

"**Duh!" Grunted Ino.**

**Captain walked away but sadly something terrible happened. Lee thought the captain was a alien and kicked him off the ship.**

"**Lee you retard you killed the captain!" Yelled Sasuke his voice sounding quite girlish.**

"**Sasuke is that you." Asked Naruto.**

"**Of course it is me" He said again in a girlish voice.**

"**Don't be rude Naruto" Sakura said in a guy-like voice.**

"**Sakura is that you" Asked Ino.**

"**Of course it is." Said Sakura even more guy-like.**

"**By the way has anybody seen Akamaru I can't seem to find him." Said Kiba.**

**Sakura's breast began to move and…bark?**

"**Did your boob just bark Sakura?" Asked Ino.**

"**No" She said like nothing happened. But then it barked again and began to move till. Akamaru jumped out form her chest and a ball with him. **

**Akamaru landed in Kiba's arms. "He smells like Sasuke." Said Kiba.**

**Ino pulled on Sakura's hair and it came off. It was Sasuke! Naruto pulled on Sasuke's hair it also came off it was Sakura!**

"**O my god there sexual confused." Said Hinata covering her eyes.**

"**No were not just wanted to know what it felt like to be each other." Explained Sakura.**

**"Weird…." Muttered Tenten.**

"**What about the captain!" Said Neji.**

"**I can handle that!" Said Temari in a pirate girl costume. Which was a shirt with blue and white strips tied to the side to show it shows her belly and a pair of ratted short-short jeans. Next to her was Shikamaru in a sailor boy suit. He looked very annoyed when Temari walk to the tallest part of the boat and got her fan.**

"**Hold on tight." Yelled Temari. Every body did that. **

**Temari moved her fan behind her and waved a huge wave in front of her making the ship go flying forwards.**

**

* * *

**

**She did another good wave and the ship went flying again towards the island. It landed on top of another ship. But it didn't matter theirs was better. When it came to a stop everybody jumped off the boat to the pier.**

"**Well wasn't that fun." Said Hinata happily.**

"**Yes it was" Said Naruto at her side.**

**Temari and Shikamaru jumped off. Shikamaru changed back into his normal clothing (same thing as before chunin exams but in a bigger size). Temari stayed in what she was wearing. Temari saw a certain store nearby. In big letters it said _Come And Be Pimped Bitch!_**

**Temari couldn't believe her eyes.**

"**Come Shika we fly and become pimped!" She said dragging Shikamaru behind her to the store.**

**They walked in to be greeted by a tall fat man with bling all around him. He looked like a blob of gold-ness.**

"**Welcome bitchs welcome" Said the fat man.**

"**Yes we want to be pimped!" Said Temari jumping up and down.**

"**Yes bitch come with me bitchs." Said the fat man.**

**They followed him into a room of bling.**

"**How would u like pimped bitchs?" Asked the fat man.**

"**Ummmmm so many choices." Said Temari looking at the choices. Which were _pimp daddy, pimp moma, hooker love, goodie love, and gangsta. _"I think we'll take pimp moma and pimp daddy." Answered Temari.**

"**Yes bitch I'll go get the outfits." Said the fat man. After hours of fitting, being poked with needles, and bling trying on they were finished.**

**Temari had on a very sluttly outfit. It was a belly shirt that just went around her chest with bling around her neck. And a super tight leather skirt.**

**Shikamaru had on a white tux with a black tie. Bling hanging form his neck covered his chest. He had a ring on ever finger that spelled out bling bling.**

**

* * *

**

**When they left the store they saw a fight on the bleach they stumbled over there to see whom it was. It was Hinata VS. Neji.**

**"I'll show you I've changed form that day!" Yelled Hinata.**

**All done next chapter well be up tomorrow I hope. Plz review I need more reviewstearplz. Also for people that want a more serous story prance over to my other story Dark Leaves. Cya next time.**


	5. Chapter 5:Hinata Cha Cha Slide

**_Hey there readers_**

_**I would like to thank **_

_**Trenchchcoatgirl-kyo**_

_**And**_

_**Tiffanylicis**_

_**For reviewing just about every chapter **_

_**Thank you**_

**_Also_**

**_The concert for Katara_**

_**Is only like 2 chapters away **_

_**I need songs I could use for the concert**_

_**I don't feel like making up my own so**_

_**I'll let u decide what songs**_

_**Plz no rap or metal (I love metal but no not for this story)**_

_**Also the singer must be a girl**_

_**No country… I don't like country**_

_**If you have a song that could be used **_

_**Plz message me the lyrics and the singer**_

_**I think Utada songs would be good**_

_**But I don't know what songs**_

**_Now I hope you like chapter 5_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Spread The Hinata Love**

**Chapter 5**

**Hinata Cha Cha Side**

"**Wow I wonder why they're fighting?" Said Temari.**

**"I don't know, but it looks serous. I like In the chunin exams" Said Shikamaru. They watched as Hinata ran towards Neji, Byakugan fully activated on both sides.**

"**Should we stop them?" Asked Temari.**

"**No," Said Shikamru "The others are here too." Temari looked to see Naruto, Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke all watching them fight. Temari and Shikamaru walked over to the rest of the crew.**

"**What the hell are you two wearing?" Asked Sasuke.**

"**We were pimped!" Said Temari proudly.**

"**Never…no you to look like you to came form the Ghetto." Said Ino.**

"**Yea. I noticed that people were starring at me." Said Temari nervously.**

"**Dose that mean I can talk this off?" Asked Shikamaru.**

"**Sure." Said Temari. Shikamaru quickly threw off his pimp daddy outfit and was back in his normal. Temari did the same and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.**

"**Much better" Said Ino doing a Gai pose for no reason.**

"**Where's Lee and Tenten and Kiba?" Asked Temari.**

"**I think Lee saw a spandex store and Tenten saw a weapons store and Kiba saw a pet store." Nodded Naruto.**

"**Naruto why aren't you the one facing Neji?" Asked Shikamaru.**

"**I wasn't here when it started." Said Naruto.**

"**Where were you?" Asked Temari.**

"**I was getting ice cream for us and when I got back they were about to kill each other." Explained Naruto.**

"**I see I wonder why they got into the fight?" Asked Temari.**

"**I don't know, but its getin good." Said Sasuke chowing down on popcorn.**

**

* * *

**

**_What happened between Neji and Hinata_**

**"_You know it's your destiny to not fall in love with him." Said Neji._**

"_**I loved him sense we were genin and we're going out now so stop your destiny shit." Said the Hyuuga heiress.**_

"_**You might love him now, but he we not love you forever like you want. You will die alone in the dark, weak, and a loser." Said Neji.**_

"_**Trying to think your cool by knowing peoples' destiny." Said Hinata looking at the sunset.**_

"_**I'm not. I'm telling you the truth." Spoke Neji.**_

"_**You know what I see in you. That you will never truly love someone you might saw things like I'll protect with my life forever. But you know. It's all lies ever last one." Glared Hinata.**_

"_**My destiny is to destroy avenge my father." Said Neji in a cold. Dark voice.**_

"_**Is that so. Then you must kill me…. and my father. Go ahead become another Itachi (sasuke's bother if I spelled it really bad that u cant figure out what it says). And when you do it'll be pretty damn hard to kill me." Said Hinata.**_

"_**Are you sure about that." Asked Neji. " I've seen your fighting style it's the worst gentle fist use I ever seen." Said Neji.**_

"_**Who ever said I would use gentle fist? Also, Tsunade even said the only one in my way to become hokage is Naruto." Said Hinata.**_

"_**Is that why you want to fight him?" Asked Neji. **_

"_**No the reason is because I have always looked up to him and now I want to see if I can beat the very person I admire." Said Hinata.**_

"_**Hinata… In your destiny it says you will –beep- him and Naruto will never love you again." **_

"_**You think I believe that shit you make up," Said Hinata calmly. "Your first destiny you saw in me never came true. I have changed sense that day during the chunin exams. Neji if I have to I will fight you now and show you my strength." Said Hinata.**_

"_**Fine if destiny says so." Said Neji getting into the gentle fist stance and Byakugan activated.**_

"_**Ok your gentle fist vs. my Hinata cha cha side." Said Hinata getting into a dance stance.**_

"_**Here we go! I'll so you that I've changed form that day." Yelled Hinata.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The fight**

**They ran towards each other. Neji aiming for Hinata's heart released his fist. Hinata dogged it by moving a little to the left.**

**"Everybody clap your hands." She said hitting Neji with regular punches and gentle fist punches. She was "clapping" hands with Neji's body.**

**Then she jumped above his head. "Left foot lets stomp!" She yelled stomping on Neji's face with her left foot then her right. " Right foot lets stomp!" That continued for a few more times then Hinata did a back flip hitting Neji in the chin throwing him backwards.**

**She garbed his leg and threw him up in the air. She jumped up towards him. She was now above him. "Do the Hinata Cha Cha Slide!" She said doing a fury of kicks to the pressure points of Neji's body. The final kick had Neji beaming for the sand.**

**Hinata landed by him. "Are you satisfied I beat you? You are the loser now you _are_ the weak." Said Hinata unscathed as she walked away.**

**"What the fucking hell did you do to my boyfriend Hinata!" Yelled Ino.**

**Hinata glared at her. "That was me playing around he well be alright," She looked at Naruto. "I'll won't go easy on you Naruto I'll go all out worse then Neji." She just kept walking away.**

**"Hinata where are you going!" Asked Naruto reaching a hand out to her.**

**Hinata didn't even notice she just looked away and kept going.**

**"You guys have fun I'll be back in like an 1 hour." Said Hinata. "Also tonight were supposed to go out and have a fancy dinner at this really good place so get good clothes out."**

**Hinata walked into an ice cream store and got cookies n' cream ice cream-her favorite.**

**She sat down at a table and began to eat. 'I can't believe myself… I just blew off my friends because I was afraid of some stupid destiny.' Thought Hinata. ' And Naruto-kun I acted so mean to him and… Neji… Ino. I can't let Naruto… Not love me I love him so much.' She began to cry now. Tears fell into her ice cream she looked at them.**

**Lee was wiggling by with a bag full of different color spandex jumpsuits. He saw Hinata crying and wiggled over to her and sat down.**

**"Are you ok Hinata?" Asked Lee.**

**"Um… Yea just a little sad." She slowly responded.**

**"I know what will make you feel better!" Said Lee as he pulled at a pink spandex jumpsuit and handed it to Hinata.**

**"O… Lee thank you." Said Hinata.**

**"I got to go Tenten wants to try out her new weapons." Said Lee as he wiggled away.**

**Hinata got up and walked for the ship. "Well Lee you're so care-free you don't relies the other things in life. O well better get to the ship to change and get ready." Said Hinata.**

**

* * *

**

**_Yes it ends there for today_**

**_Did you guys like_**

**_I'm sry about chapter 4 _**

**_I read it over and it is disturbing_**

**_But it seems to fit in somehow_**

**_Well Chapter 6 is mostly gonna _**

**_Be their dinner and what crazy things happen there_**

**_Requests are welcome for the dinner _**

**_Cause I really don't know what to really do_**

**_O well Chapter 7 is concert time_**

**_Will Kiba find his love there?_**

**_Who knows?_**

**_I know_**

**_Plz review I need more reviews_**

**_Thx cya next chapter!_**


	6. Chapter 6:Dinner Partay! Part1

**_Hey there! Sorry for the month of not updating. I will make it up for you…. Hopefully…Ok well enjoy!_**

**_- - - - _**

**_Spread The Hinata Love_**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Dinner partay'_!**

**- - - - **

Naruto, Lee, Sasuke, and Kiba were in Hinata and Temari's bedroom. They had to share rooms; the guys wouldn't share, because they have dreams. Let's leave it their. Well the reason their sharing a room together is that Tenten was too afraid to go near Temari at night. With her fan of doom I would to. She might get the weasel on me…damn weasel.

So Sakura, Ino, and Tenten share a room…it's too scary to even go in at times. Like last night…

**- - - - **

Last night in Sakura, Ino, and Tenten's room

"What the fucking hell is that!" Screamed a voice.

"I have no fucking clue!" Screamed another voice.

"IT'S A FUCKING BUG!" Screamed another as she threw weapons at the innocent bug.

Then the Kool-aid guy busted though the wall. "O YEAH!" he yelled.

"What the fuck is that 'O YEAH' when we have a bug in our room!" Yelled Ino.

"Shut up slut!" Yelled the Kool-aid.

"SLUT?" Yelled Ino.

"THAT'S RIGHT! WE KNOW DURING THE CHUNIN EXAMS WHEN YOU WERE HANGING ALL OVER SASUKE YOU TOUCHED HIS BUTT AND SLIPPED $50 IN HIS POCKET!" Yelled the Kool-aid man.

Ino remembered that day. It was a good day for her…. She remembered those $50 she spent on Sasuke. The best $50 she ever used. Sakura who was appalled by what her "friend" did to Sasuke. Her inner rage came out… which looked like Tsunade for some reason….and she went loose.

Punching out wall after wall trying to find where Ino was.

Oddly enough Sakura destroyed every thing around Ino and the Kool-aid guy.

Back to Tenten, she was just throwing random objects at the bug now. Like, a toaster, hamsters, and Lee. How she got Lee you say? Well she keeps him in her pocket as the "Green pocket spandex beast"… It's to protect her from the aliens. Everybody knows spandex kills aliens. She also has a CD of some random country singer in her pocket too. Every body knows country music kills aliens too. Then the bug turned into the bug from "Men In Black". Tenten screamed she did her dragon flip-ie thing, but the bug got a rolled up news paper and beat Tenten with it.

Ino and the Kool-aid man where still trying to cuss each other out, and Sakura was still destroying stuff. Then Tsunade came in and saw what was going on. Tenten first, Sakura second, Ino striping on a pole for some odd reason, then the Kool-aid man. She remembered the Kool-aid man. He was at a wet t-shirt contest, watching, Tsunade, the queen of the contest, was the judge along with Jiraiya.

Tsunade was walking towards her seat then she tripped! And she fell off the stage, and some random 400-pound thing of juice ran towards Tsunade and fell inside of it. Tsunade, now angry, and in a white shirt got out of the glass and onto land. The "thing" stared at Tsunade's chest for some time.

Tsunade ran towards the Kool-aid guy and began a deadly assault on him with the pole Ino was striping on, but she was still on it, and to make things worse she and Sakura got into a fight… and they both had their hair down big hoop ear rings and had their fake long nails on.

Temari walked into the room and saw the horror. Tsunade beating a glass of juice with a striping pole with Ino and Sakura fighting on it then Tenten playing country music and her head blew up along with the giant bug-thing. ' So she was an alien! I knew Lee was never a good alien hunter. With his gay-ass spandex on and his pink spandex gift to Hinata! MY GOD!' She slowly backed up then ran out of the room of horror.

End of the Night of horror

**- - - - **

Well, back to Naruto and the other 3 people with him. They found a diary and started reading it.

Great Gai up in the sky

Hello, up there Gai-sama! How's it been? Well I love System Of A Down! They rock! My fav song has to be Attack. I love the beginning of the song its so good! Almost as good as my Naruto! But he is MINE! MINE! I know that Lee is bi and with what happened to Tenten he will go after my blonde lump-of-love! I will kill him I swear! I swear! I will! But how? I have to think bout that…maybe I should steal his spandex! No that won't work. I wanna kill him so badly…most of my dreams are me killing him in the oddest ways. One was that I killed him by drowning him in chocolate. Odd huh? I wanna eat a giant hot fudge sundae with Naruto in it, but that's a fantasy for another day. Well good night Gai-sama.

CYA,

Hinata

Naruto was shocked. By many things in that little passage. The Lee thing, the sundae part too. Few other things too, but that wasn't important because Temari was right over their shoulders. They all stooped, turned, and stared at Temari like a deer caught in car lights. She broke Lee's neck and threw him out of the room and let Kiba cower at her legs like a scared puppy. Naruto and Sasuke stood there still.

"Leave." Was the only word that came out of her mouth. They ran away beyond the rainbow! "Good boy." She said, petting Kiba and giving him a dog treat.

"Naruto… Hinata has to be insane…" Sated Sasuke. Now walking down a hallway to their rooms.

"Shut up teme… we're all insane." Said Naruto. Sasuke took some time to think about this. He was insane… rejecting all the hot fangirls he had… 'Is that why people think I'm gay?' Tsunade was insane in her own way so was Jiraiya. Oroichmaru stole ninjas and tested on them. Naruto had a Ramen addiction and well…he…has an insane fox inside of him…so he's insane too! Sakura being a Sasuke fangirl. Ino denying she's a slut. Hinata thinking Gai is god. Lee wearing spandex and loving an alien when he's an alien hunter. Sasuke entering all that information into his brain, "Yeah your right." He agreed.

Hinata walked into her room, Temari stood there with Kiba sitting on the ground like a dog next to her.

"Why is Kiba sitting like a dog on the ground?" Asked Hinata.

"Well…I promised that I'd give him dog treats…" Temari said, as she sweatdroped.

Hinata stared blankly, "O…K…"

"Naruto, and Sasuke read your latest diary thing." Said Temari.

"WHAT!" Hinata snapped.

"Yeah…he seemed freaked out about the sundae part." She sated.

"Damn…that was gonna' be his birthday gift." Said Hinata sadly.

"…Ok…don't you think that would've freaked him out?"

"No…I was gonna' instead it with ramen."

"O…that's nice."

"Yeah it is. So you still gonna' dress like a ho?"

"Yeah…I think I will."

"Really? Like Ino? Or your own style?"

"I think my own style…you know Ino is pretty famous in clubs."

"Really? The slut."

"Yea. Well I'm gonna' get dressed."

So the two girls got dressed for the night. Hinata dressed nice with a dress, Temari nice...but like a ho. In the horror trio's(Sakura, Ino, Tentennow dead) room they were fighting about what dress to wear. Nothing important about the fight, it's about the same thing as the night before.

Lee who was thrown out of the room dead from Temari rose to his feet. His neck flopping in all directions, until he took a small pill. Instantly his neck turned back to normal. "They must never find out…" Said Lee softly. He walked down a dark hallway, fading away with the light…Lee was indeed the missing apple jelly of jelly past.

**- - - - **

(At the dinner)

They were all sitting at a big round table. Hinata and Naruto were right across from Neji and Ino. Next to Ino was Sakura and Sasuke, then Naruto and Hinata, then Temari and Shikamaru, then Lee, Akamaru(he go Tenten's spot) and Kiba next to Neji. Everybody was well caring conversations, except Neji, he was mostly sending death glares to Hinata and would momentarily talk to someone.

Hinata noticed Neji staring at her. 'Why Neji-nii-san? Why?'

There was a stage near their table, and someone got up on it. The man had a microphone in his hand and held it up to his mouth.

"Hello ladies and gentleman. We will be having karaoke so if u wanna' come and sing just come on up." He said, he left the stage.

Sasuke got up and walked to the stage and started singing "Inner Universe" by Origa. After the song every person had wide eyes, shocked. No one knew Sasuke's voice could go up that high.

"Wow….Sasuke-teme how can your voice go up that high…..its….scary…." Said Naruto, Sasuke just continued walking past him to his seat, paying no attention to the blonde.

Ino knew Neji was staring at Hinata, she knew something was wrong. Ino got up out of her chair and pulled on Neji's shirt.

"Neji will you come outside with me?" Said Ino. Neji didn't respond just got up and went outside with Ino. They went around to the side of the building.

"Neji…what's going on?" Said Ino.

Neji looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"I saw you staring at Hinata. What happened?" Said Ino.

"Nothing. Its just I don't think…Hinata should be with Naruto." Said Neji, sounding more…caring then usual.

"Really? Why?" Said Ino leaning closer to Neji.

"She wants…to fight Naruto…and if see fights him see will win and he won't love her anymore." He said softly.

Ino's eyes widened, "Wh-What! How could Naruto do that? I don't believe you. Something else is on your mind!"

Neji didn't answer. "Did the fight between you two do something to you two? Or the fact that she loves Naruto?"

Neji still didn't answer. Ino knew it as both, and she knew he wouldn't admit it. Ino just leaned towards Neji and kissed him (Neji was against the building). Neji's eyes widened as Ino kissed him, then turned soft with passion as the kiss deepened. Neji warped his arms tightly, bringing them closer together. Ino broke the kiss and smirked.

"Did that make you feel better?" Said Ino, she walked away back to the table.

Neji decided to stay to look at the sky, it made him feel clam at times. He looked in the way him and Ino came and saw Hinata there. Her dress a deep blue like her hair, her hair was down and more wavy then usual.

"Nii-san…w-we need to t-talk." Said Hinata, her voice turning back into the soft scared voice she once had.

- - - -

**_Well I'm going to end it there. Chapter 7 well be up in a few days. And Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo plz update "I don't think we're in konoha anymore, Akamaru." Chapter 7 is going to be a part-2 thing, ok?_**


	7. Chapter 7:Dinner partay part 2

Hello peoples :! Sorry I haven't updated for a really long time. I'll make it up for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or peanut butter jelly time.

* * *

Chapter 7

Dinner Partay Part 2:

Sorrow

Neji gazed with hatred as he looked at the stadering Hinata.

"What do you want?" Neji said his voice cold and hard.

"Wha-What has come b-between us?" She responded.

Neji smirked, "So you haven't changed?". Hinata's eyes widened, Neji laughed evilly. "Pathetic." Hinata held back her tears, but she failed and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Wh-Why do you hate me!" She screamed as she fell on her knees and dug her face in her hands. Neji laughed at her.

"Pathetic. Just **Pathetic**. You haven't found out way? It's Naruto! And that I got beat by **slime** like you!" He said.

Hinata looked up, her eyes swollen red.

"Why Naruto! He did nothing to you!" She cried.

"I'm just trying to protect you! He'll hurt your badly one day! I know it!" He shouted. She stopped crying.

"Well you're hurting me in the process of protecting me!" She shouted. She got up; using the wall for support she made her way to Neji.

"Stay away from me you **worthless** slime!" He said as he took a few steps back.

"So….I'm worthless am I? Am I just a piece of shit to you?" Hinata smiled, "Or….Is it that you're jealous that I'm head of the family and your not?" Neji's eyes widened, and then turned to slits of anger. Neji ran towards Hinata and gentle fisted her in the face, sending her to the ground. Neji had snapped. His face was blood red, with hatred. He was picturing memories of the chunin exam fight with Hinata.

_The room was dark. Only the shape of a young girl and a knife were visible. She grabbed the knife: blood splattered on the floor a thud was heard. The girl lay on the ground next to a puddle of blood. She had slit her throat because of a broken heart, the girl's name was: **Hyuuga Hinata.** _

That image took over Neji's head, and jealousy also did. He had become mindless, lost in his thoughts and feelings. Hinata was on the ground her hand on her face, Neji pulled his foot back readying for a kick. He launched the kick, seconds before it hit Hinata a blur knocked Neji 10 feet away. Hinata looked to see who her saver was: Kiba. Hinata's eyes widened as she look up at Kiba.

"Stay away from her!" Kiba yelled.

Neji grinned, "I guess I have to tame the dog." Neji ran towards Kiba, bakuygan (spelling?) activated. Kiba readied himself a tough blow. Neji was in pulled his fist back and launched a gentle fist at Kiba, he turned to the left barely missing it: but was instantly gentle fisted in the face, his head slamming into the brick wall. Neji didn't hold back he then kicked Kiba in the stomach, Kiba spat up blood. Kiba grinned weakly.

Akamaru pounced on Neji from behind, but Neji saw it and grabbed the dog by the neck, strangling it. Neji was focused on Akamaru and Kiba was able to do his tornado attack (forgot what it was called), hitting Neji right on. Neji dropped Akamaru; he fell hard on the ground.

Hinata stared as she saw her friend Kiba begin beaten like a little baby by Neji, her cousin. She couldn't stand it anymore, she had enough from Neji, and she was going to show him who was boss.

Hinata slowly got up, she was very much injured, but she couldn't watch her friend get beaten like a dog right before her eyes. She was on her feet; she activated her bakuygan (spelling?). She stared at Neji, her opponent, her eyes burning with revenge. Her adrenalin rushed, she was pumped.

She sprinted towards Neji, less than a second after she was behind Neji driving her gentle fist into his back. Neji had no time to react; he was caught in a trap. Hinata appeared in front of Neji; his eyes widened. Hinata rapidity gentle fisted Neji in the stomach. Neji feel to the ground, not dead but in serous pain; he was unconscious I few minutes after.

Hinata stood before her fallen cousin, she stared at him. She fell to her knees next to him and cried; cried about the pain she caused to Neji and Kiba.

* * *

Meanwhile….

Everything was going nice and easy with the karaoke, until Naruto went up there and sang a song that would change the whole dinner for everybody.

Naruto walked up the stage to sing. He grabbed the mike and walked up to the end of the stage. The music started.

"PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!" Sang…er screamed Naruto.

Everybody in the restaurant stared at him, and then they all cheered and flipped over the tables and begin dancing to "Peanut butter jelly time." It was all fine; everybody dancing it was good. Everybody formed a circle around Sasuke as he spun on his head. Everybody cheered for him, but some girl jumped on him and severely hurt his neck. No one really cared and they all continued dancing.

All hell broke lose when somebody put on "London Bridge" by Fergie, and by all hell broke lose I mean it turned the whole restaurant into a dance club. Ino, Temari, and Sakura formed a ho-train; causing many boys around them to have nose bleeds. When the many boys recovered from the bleeds they died of blood loss when they saw the girls moving they hips to the sides; so sad. Unfortunlitly Sasuke was walking towards Sakura and slipped on the blood.

He got up, robbing his backside, "Ow, my rumpus." He walked to Sakura, and bowed. "Would you like to dance my lady?" Sakura was overwhelmed, was her day dream coming true?

"Uh…yes!" She said.

"Ok!" Said Sasuke. They began dancing; Sasuke clearly didn't know how to dance. He just moved his rump in all directions. Sakura was getting worried his movements were becoming faster and stronger. The terrible happened Sasuke had bumped Sakura into the wall with his rump, not even noticing Sasuke kept dancing; but the people walked away, far away.

Lee was brake-dancing; Naruto was waltzing with a bowl of ramen. Naruto, Akamaru, and Ino were getting concerned about Hinata, Neji, and Kiba. Akamaru was the only smart one and tried to go find the missing ones, but had a straggle opening the door. Running in the door rapidly didn't help. He decided to go get the blondes to help him. For Naruto he just made a trail of ramen to the door. For Ino he pulled her by her hair to the door were Naruto was.

"Bark bark barkie!" Barked Akamaru. _Ok blondes we gotta' get our friends back you hear me._

Ino and Naruto looked at it other then at Akamaru. _What the? They both thought._

"Ah….yea ok." Said Ino. Naruto was smart (HA!) and was turning his ramen into a drink then putting it in a canteen used for beer. Ino looked at him then at the canteen, then at him. "What the hell are you doing?!" She yelled, slapping him up side the head.

"What the hell!" Naruto shouted, waving his mixing spoon at Ino.

"Bark!" Barked Akamaru. _Stupid blondes! _He bit both their ankles.

_"_What do you want with us?!" Cried Ino on her knees.

Akamaru made writing out of people to show what he wanted to say._ We need to find Neji, Hinata, and Kiba you dumb blondes!_

Ino huffed, "Someone is very mean to blondes." She started out the door, Naruto followed with his ramen beer in hand. Akamaru lead the why sniffing on the ground like Scooby-doo. He took out a magnifying glass and looked on the ground intensely.

Naruto took a canteen from his pocket and turned and opened the top and begin to drink it. Ino seeing slapped it out of his hand, onto the ground.

Naruto in shock he begins to shout, 'What the hell was that for!"

"The last thing we need is you getting drunk!" Yelled Ino. Naruto groaned, and went into his pocket and got a joint and put some dry smashed up ramen in it. Ino slapped the joint out of his hand. "And we don't need you getting stoned on crack ramen!" Naruto begin to cry his little eyes out. Ino then slapped him across the face. "No crying!"

They continued in silence until they found Neji and Kiba on the ground and Hinata crying. Akamaru ran, barking, towards Kiba, and started to lick his cheek. Ino's eyes widen she saw Neji on the ground, she instantly ran towards him and fell next to him.

"Hinata, what happened?!" She said.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. Ino could barely hear her.

"What happened!" She yelled.

"He-he….He tired to kill me Ino!" She cried, Ino looked into Hinata's pale eyes and saw her sorrow, her sorrow of hurting her cousin. Her eyes felt heavy, she closed them and when they opened a tear fell down her cheek.

"Thank you Hinata, all he's been doing is staring at you, plotting. I don't know why, hopefully you helped him get over it." She lifted her hand up form Neji and looked at Hinata. "Thank you" She said, softly. She leaned over and hugged Hinata, Hinata balled into Ino's shoulders.

Naruto walked over to Hinata and held her in his arms, "Hinata are you ok?"

She looked into Naruto's eyes, and flung her body into Naruto and cried even more then she did on Ino's shoulder. _Geeze, she is crying a lot! Something really bad must have happened here. Naruto thought._

* * *

I'm sorry for taking so long to get this out. The next chapter will be up earlier I promise! And I'm sorry I ended it at a cliff hanger. Please review! 


End file.
